


Movie Night

by BasilHellward



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Swearing, ya can’t write Deadpool without at least one F bomb lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: I re-read Deadpool Vs. Gambit and then watched Fight Club. That’s it, that’s the fic.This ship is sorely underrated! I’ll probly do more about that at some point but for now, here’s this.Unbeta’d, point out mistakes, I’ll fix ‘em, etc. Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Gambit/Deadpool, Remy LeBeau/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I re-read Deadpool Vs. Gambit and then watched Fight Club. That’s it, that’s the fic.  
> This ship is sorely underrated! I’ll probly do more about that at some point but for now, here’s this.  
> Unbeta’d, point out mistakes, I’ll fix ‘em, etc. Enjoy! :)

Remy exclaims as a pair of scarred arms reach out and grab him around the waist, pulling him bodily down onto Wade’s lap.

“ _Cochon_ ,” he chides mildly, swatting at Wade’s forearm, vice-like around his middle. He laughs as Wade sloppily kisses his neck. “Least lemme put de movie on first.”

“Did we pick one?” Wade mumbles, distracted.

“ _You_ picked Fight Club. Remy wanted t’watch Star Trek.”

Wade groans, his throat vibrating against Remy’s shoulder. “You never let me pick.”

“‘Cause you always pick de same damn movie!”

“Okay, okay. You fucking nerd. I’ll just switch it when you fall asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a minute, leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know. Constructive criticism is welcome! If you don't have a minute, just leave kudos ;)


End file.
